


Light Inside

by hazelNuts



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, POV Lena, Pumpkins, but Kara doesn't know Lena knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Kara invites Lena over for a lesson in pumpkin carving, but their evening gets interrupted when Supergirl is needed.Only one person is allowed to walk straight through to Lena’s office without being waylaid by her assistant. So when the door opens without it being preceded by a call from her assistant or a knock, a smile immediately curls her lips. She looks up from her work to greet Kara, and her eyebrows shoot up in surprise.‘Nice pumpkins you’ve got there,’ she says.





	Light Inside

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Only one person is allowed to walk straight through to Lena’s office without being waylaid by her assistant. So when the door opens without it being preceded by a call from her assistant or a knock, a smile immediately curls her lips. She looks up from her work to greet Kara, and her eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

‘Nice pumpkins you’ve got there,’ she says, lacing the remark with flirtation. Delighted at Kara’s blush, her smile grows. Keeping her eyes and smile on Kara, she stands up and walks to the other side of her desk. ‘Those look heavy. Did you carry them all the way up here?’

‘Oh, uhm…’ Kara looks uncertain for a moment. ‘They’re not as heavy as they look.’

Lena raises her eyebrows again. _Sure they’re not, for Kara._

‘To what do I owe the pleasure of having you and your pumpkins visit my office?’ Lena asks, leaning back against her desk.

‘Well, I remembered you saying you’ve never carved a pumpkin before so… Tada!’ Kara grins. ‘I thought you could come over sometime this week, and I could show you.’

Lena can only stare at Kara, not sure what to say. Warmth fills her chest and she has to remind herself to breathe. Whenever she’s with Kara she feels lighter, the Luthor name not feeling so heavy; but it’s moments like this, when Kara remembers something that Lena can’t even recall telling her, something that was no more than a throwaway comment, that Lena feels like she’s just Lena.

‘Unless you don’t want to,’ Kara adds, uncertainty creeping into her voice at Lena’s silence.

‘I’d love to,’ Lena assures her. ‘I just thought this was something you and Alex did.’

‘Alex and I make ours the day before Halloween, that way they’re still perfect on the night itself. Not that you should have anything less than a perfect jack-o’-lantern,’ Kara quickly adds. ‘But after practising on these you can always make another one.’

Lena closes her eyes, biting her lip to stop her smile from growing too big, and listens as Kara rambles her way out of the hole she thinks she dug for herself. When she opens her eyes again, there’s that adorable crinkle between Kara’s eyebrows, the one she gets when her thoughts are going through her mind faster than she can express them.

‘Let me check my schedule, okay?’ she says, putting a hand on Kara’s arm to halt the avalanche of words.

‘Great,’ Kara beams.

Lena knows her week is full, but there’s always one or two things that can be put off, especially if it means she gets to hang out with Kara.

‘How about Thursday? I have an early dinner meeting, but I can be at your place by eight.’

‘Perfect,’ Kara agrees. ‘Me and my pumpkins will see you on Thursday.’

~

Lena closes her eyes with a sigh as she slides into her car. She hates budget meetings, doing them over sushi makes them only marginally less boring.

‘Home, Miss Luthor?’ her driver asks.

‘No. Kara Danvers’ apartment,’ she says.

She tries not to let her nerves take over on the drive. It’s not a date. It’s just the two of them, hanging out, alone, in Kara’s apartment. They’ll be carving pumpkins. And maybe, at some point, Kara will be behind her, pressing against her back as she guides her hand. Warm fingers curled around her wrist…

Lena laughs at herself. If she’s going to resort to romantic clichés in her fantasies, she could at least come up with something that doesn’t involve knives.

‘You are very formally dressed for pumpkin carving,’ Kara says when she lets her in twenty minutes later.

Lena looks down at her silk blouse, pencil skirt, and high heels. ‘I guess I am. Do you have anything I can borrow?’

‘Sure.’ Kara bounds off in the direction of her bedroom.

Lena kicks off her heels and sets them and her bag by the door. The apartment smells of the cinnamon candles burning on a the dining table. The window is open and a crisp autumn breeze brings with it the smells of rain and fallen leaves.

When Kara comes back, Lena looks up to find her eyes at the same height as the other woman’s lips. She quickly moves her gaze up to Kara’s eyes, heat creeping up to her cheeks. She never realized Kara is quite a bit taller than her. It makes her like Kara even more.

‘This okay?’ Kara asks, holding up a National City University sweatshirt. ‘Do you also want to borrow some trousers?’

‘This is perfect.’ Lena pulls the sweater over her head, inhaling as she does so. Kara must’ve worn it recently, because it smells like her perfume.

Everything for their pumpkin carving is set up on the coffee table: pumpkins, knifes, and a large bowl for the trash. The tv is on in the background, a 24/7 news channel with the volume too low for Lena, but she’s sure Kara can hear it just fine. She makes herself comfortable on the floor while Kara gets their drinks. When Kara isn’t looking, she carefully lifts her pumpkin off the table. It’s not as heavy as it looks, but she wouldn’t be able to carry two at the same time.

‘You ready?’ Kara asks, as she hands Lena her glass of wine.

‘So ready. Where do I start?’

Kara is a good and patient teacher; Lena soon has her pumpkin open and its guts out. She’s outlining the face when disaster strikes, literally. She catches Kara glancing at the tv, then at the window, her knife hovering over her pumpkin. Lena follows Kara’s gaze to the tv. There’s a pile up on an off-ramp into the city. Firemen are trying to get to the cars in the middle, but fuel is leaking and small fire are starting everywhere. There’s a good chance they won’t get everyone out in time.

‘Kara, it’s okay. Go.’

‘What? What are you talking about?’ Kara splutters. ‘That’s like ten miles from here. CatCo will already have someone on the scene.’

‘You’re really not that great a liar,’ Lena says.

‘I totally am!

‘It’s a compliment.’ Lena puts her hand on Kara’s, squeezes, and nods. ‘They need your help to get those people out. I’ll be here when you get back.’

Indecision flashes across Kara’s face, then she nods and is gone.

Lena keeps her eyes on the screen, pride blooming inside her as she watches Kara arrive and rip apart cars to get people out. When the last person is safe, Kara untangle the cars to make sure all the fires are out. She stays until she’s sure all danger has passed, then, high-fiving some of the firemen, Kara makes her way out of the crowd and jumps into the sky.

Lena pulls her eyes away from the excited reporter now on the screen, to the window to watch for Kara’s arrival. She’s seen Supergirl fly dozens of times, but there’s something very intimate about being here as Kara flies back into her own home, cape fluttering behind her, the soft thud of her boots on the floor.

‘Are you mad?’ Kara blurts out the moment she touches down.

‘For what?’ Lena asks, confused.

‘For not telling you.’

‘Of course not,’ Lena assures her. ‘You think I haven’t thought of changing my name, or never wished I could make people stop thinking of me as a Luthor the moment I step out of the office? It would make life a lot easier.’

‘Trust me, it doesn’t,’ Kara says with a wry smile, dropping down beside her on the floor, pulling her cape into her lap.

‘No, I suppose it doesn’t.’

They lean back against the couch, and when Lena turns her head, she finds Kara already looking at her.

‘Especially in the romance department,’ Kara says. Her eyes slip down to Lena’s lips for a moment, and Lena’s heart starts beating a little faster. ‘When do I tell them I’m Supergirl?’ Kara continues. ‘Will they be mad if I wait too long? What if I tell too soon and we break up and they tell everyone?’

Lena slides her hand in Kara’s. ‘What if they figure it out by themselves?’

‘That makes things a lot easier actually,’ Kara says, squeezing her hand.

They lean in at the same time. Kara smells a little like smoke and gasoline, but Lena doesn’t mind, because Kara’s lips are soft against hers.

When they pull back Lena says, ‘Shall we get on with tonight’s activity?’

‘What?’ Kara’s eyes widen, sliding down Lena’s body before pulling them back up with a blush and a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth.

‘I’m talking about the pumpkin carving,’ Lena says. ‘But other activities can be added to itinerary.’

Kara chuckles. ‘Let me get changed and help you carve the eyes. They can be tricky.’

Before Lena can answer, Kara is gone, and already back by her side in the clothes she was wearing earlier. Lena picks up her knife, puts it against the skin of the pumpkin. Kara grabs her own pumpkin and knife to show her what to do. It’s not exactly like her fantasy, but as she catches Kara’s smile from the corner of her eye, Lena thinks this is much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
